


crown's weakness

by mochiimiints



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiimiints/pseuds/mochiimiints
Summary: no choice
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	crown's weakness

oh no crown said and he pulled out his phone . mocha was bullying him about being sof t again . because he is . hahahaha

and then mocha sudddenly poppe dout of phoen and cackled then bonked him on the head with a heavy splatling  
yanno?

and then 

mocha began to write the fi c

the words flowe d onto the pag e lelike idk piss or someting  
im fbad with crack fics after all. 

kthen um uhhh mocha whent to sllep and mposete the fic 

suddden, crown feel a pain in um idk sosmethign andf he felt with horror his bones were turning to jellyk. oh no 

and then mocha woke up and realzixe what was happen. os she climbe out of phone again and turn into some sort of demon thign 

yeah 

and the n crown started to melt like teh ice cream he is 

because he wont admit that he s soft 

you are soft crown

anyways so then he melt and metl

and oop

dedc

jsut kidding crown i lub you ok you are my best bud 

BUT YOURE STILL SOFT

EXPLOISEDS


End file.
